carry all your thoughts across an open field
by leonettetyrell
Summary: We fell in love, and that's when it started.  In which I try to write every pairing I adore.  Jade/Beck, Tori/Andre, Robbie/Cat, Cat/Beck, and Robbie/Trina.  For Crissy.


Sweaty palms.  
>That's the symptom of Robbie's nervousness as he goes to ask out Cat.<br>They stand perfectly still (thank God Rex isn't there to break the awkward tension and ruin everything) until Cat, with a shy look in her eyes, says yes.

Robbie swallows the pride and dust particles in his throat, and says "Great. So I'll pick you up Friday night at seven-thirty?"  
>She nods.<br>Her personality comes back, and she skips away, saying over her shoulder: "See you then, Robbie!"

(&)

His fingers fumble over the piano keys too many times.  
>And it's always when she's around.<br>That's when André realized he was completely and irrevocably in love with Tori.  
>Some part of him had always known this; but he couldn't be passive about these feelings any longer.<br>His fingers stop moving.  
>She sings an extra note before stopping, and then she looks at him, surprised.<br>"Why did you stop? Was I off-key?"  
>"No, chica," he replies, smiling and shaking his head. "I was just thinking…there's a carnival in town this weekend? Do you want to go?"<br>She contains her squeal. "I'd love to."  
>"Great. Does Saturday night work?"<br>"Absolutely."  
>They go back to work.<p>

(&)

It's Sunday afternoon, and Beck and Jade are in his RV, watching _Full House.  
><em>They're making out too, don't worry.  
>In between bursts of lips upon lips, Jade says the oddest thing to Beck.<br>"You're like Jesse, you know that?"  
>His eyebrows rise. "How so?"<br>"You looked at and fooled around with so many girls before you found the right one. And it took you so long to realize she was right in front of you."  
>Beck kisses the top of her forehead in appreciation of this rare moment of romance from Jade. "You, always."<br>"You got that right. But we're not having twins. No way."  
>Michelle's little voice answers for him.<br>"You got it, dude."

(&)

Robbie takes Cat to a movie.  
>She grabs his arm often and buries her head into his shoulder.<br>He pats the top of her head.  
>"It's just Kung Fu Panda II, Cat. It's not real."<p>

At the end of the night, she kisses him.  
>Giggling, she says: "Thanks for being there for me. I had a really good time."<br>He hands her the leftover popcorn and soda before she runs into her house, because that's what a gentleman is supposed to do, right?

(&)

Tori squeezes André's hand when they turn on the roller coaster.  
>He doesn't mind the pressure one bit.<br>She screams with joy at every sharp turn, and puts on her pouty face when it's over.  
>They stumble through the exit gate together, their hands still linked.<br>She's laughing and rests her head on his shoulder.  
>He looks down at her, and turns to face her.<br>"Tori?"  
>"Yeah, André?" she says, with radiance coming from her face; it draws him in.<br>And he kisses her, because she's just so damn beautiful.  
>His night is made when he feels her kissing back.<p>

(&)

Beck and Jade fuck, as per their usual routine on a weekend.

When they finish, she looks over at him.  
>"You got it, dude."<br>He chuckles. "I sure did."

(&)

Senior year passes by in a flash.  
>College applications. Financial aid forms. Graduation practices.<br>Acceptance letters. Robe fittings. Rejection letters.  
>And that's just the tip of the iceberg.<p>

All of the sudden the gym at Hollywood Arts is filled with caps tossed into the air.  
>Everyone rushes out to the Asphalt Café, just to make one more bittersweet memory to look upon when innocence disappears and the fucked up reality of the world sets in.<p>

_Congrats to the Class of 2012!_ So says the banner hanging from the upper level  
>Beck and Jade are making out, Tori and André are performing the perfect duet, and Cat and Robbie are dancing in an awkward yet sweet fashion.<br>Perfection seems within their grasp.

(&)

Beck rolls over in bed one night. Jade lies next to him.  
>"Marry me?"<br>"Of course. Where's the ring?"  
>He kisses her to silence her.<br>She makes out in between kisses:  
>"I guess a ring isn't too important, huh?"<br>He smiles: "Nope."

They have another celebratory session of sex.  
>Well, it is a Saturday night, after all.<p>

(&)

Robbie helps Cat move into her dorm at the college they've chosen: the University of Arizona, which has a surprisingly good arts program.

Their parents chipped in to buy them a car as a going away present; they named it Tabby after Cat's favorite kind of cat.  
>Tabby purrs when she's driven, and Robbie thinks that he could get used to it for the rest of his life: him driving Tabby with Cat by his side.<p>

(&)

Similarly, Tori and André drive to New York together to attend NYU.  
>They're in the same building, but on separate floors as per the college's rules.<br>They unpack their suitcases and boxes, and then head out to lunch.

They sign up for classes together and Tori's so happy to find out they have two of the same classes.  
>They hold hands as he walks her back to her dorm room.<br>When they arrive, he sweeps down for a kiss; she responds eagerly and before he knows it they're lying down in the bed together.  
>His eyes widen as he realizes where this is heading.<p>

"Are you sure?"  
>"More sure than I have been in a long time".<p>

And so they lose their virginity to each other, and it's not perfect (is anyone's?), but it's unbelievably precious and they know they've made the right choice.

Welcome to college.

(&)

Destination: Philadelphia.  
>Method of Transportation: A pickup truck with an RV attached to it.<br>Travelers: Jade West and Beck Oliver.  
>College: University of the Arts.<br>Home: A rental row-home about twenty minutes away from downtown Philadelphia.

They wouldn't trade it for anything.

(&)

An invitation arrives in the dorm mailboxes of Cat and Robbie one day.  
>They open the envelopes together and Cat squeals in delight.<p>

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of Beck Oliver and Jade West.  
>Date: May 4, 2013 at 2 o'clock<br>The ceremony will take place at Our Lady of Lourdes in Philadelphia, with a reception at the Hilton Hotel.  
>More details to follow.<em>

_Love,  
>Beck and Jade<em>

Cat notices a small note on the bottom of her invitation.  
><em>Cat,<br>Please come. I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk down that aisle.  
>Jade.<em>

She shrugs it off, and looks at Robbie with pleading eyes.  
>"Of course we're going to go, Cat. We've been friends with them all our lives."<br>She smiles with delight and kisses him on the nose.

(&)

André and Tori are the recipients of the same invitation.  
>They figure since New York is only two hours away from Philadelphia, it will be easy enough to go.<br>So they do.

They're shopping downtown for necessary items (read: Combos and coffee) when Tori gets struck with a thought.  
>"We have to get them an amazing wedding gift!"<br>"What are we going to get them, chica?"  
>She ponders this for a second, and then bursts out with:<br>"A blender! A really, really fancy blender, because everyone needs a blender but no one thinks to buy one! Please, André, we have to do this!"  
>He smiles. "Alright, babe. Let's do it."<br>Even though he just spent all of his money on a small ring in a box located in his pocket.

(&)

Planning a wedding is unbelievably freaking hard.  
>The florist. The church. The dress. The caterer. The hotel. The musicians.<br>It seems to Jade that she gets calls from the people in charge of every small detail of this one day of her life.

"Beck?" she says, after going to bed one night.  
>"Yeah, babe?"<br>"Can we just fucking skip the big white wedding and get married in a courthouse?"  
>"Only if you want to be killed by both our mothers."<br>She smiles ever so slightly. "You're right."  
>He smiles at that. "Of course I am. Now go to sleep. This will all be over sooner than you know it, and we'll be married."<br>Jade turns over and her face turns stoic. In a flatter voice, she says:  
>"Yeah, we will be."<br>And Beck just assumes that the statement lacked gusto because she was so tired.

(&)

Robbie didn't notice it much at first, but he's gradually spending less time with Cat.  
>So he goes, once he does notice, as any good boyfriend would, to talk to her about it.<br>It takes him half an hour to find her (she's not answering her phone), and when he does, he has to run to catch up with her.

"Cat! Cat!" he says, panting and out of breath.  
>Her red hair whips around, and she waves goodbye to the girl she was just walking with.<br>"Robbie!" She hugs him.  
>"Why did you chase after me?"<br>"I missed you. We haven't been seeing each other that much lately."  
>Her face scrunches up in confusion.<br>"What do you mean? We just saw each other last night."  
>"Rehearsing lines doesn't count Cat. I mean, we haven't had any…couple time in a while!"<br>Cat's eyes brighten up with comprehension. "Oh! Well, then we should go out for dinner this weekend!"  
>He smiles. "That sounds good? Friday at seven-thirty?"<br>"Of course!"

And all seems alright again.

(&)

André's down on one knee.  
>"Marry me, Tori?"<br>She's taken aback. She knew this would happen, but she didn't expect it to be so soon.  
>He looks at her expectantly.<br>"Well?"  
>Tori clears her throat, and redirects her focus to the situation at hand.<br>"Of course I will!"  
>He smiles and slips the ring onto her finger. The whole restaurant claps.<p>

Later that night, when he walks her back to her dorm room, she'll whisper into his ear:  
>"I guess we should find our own place now, huh?"<br>And he agrees, because she's too important to him to say no.

(&)

It's the night before their wedding, and everyone's gathered for the rehearsal.  
>Jade asked Tori to be a bridesmaid, and Cat to be her maid of honor.<br>André and Robbie are both groomsmen; Beck doesn't have a best man because, to quote him, "I'm not going to choose between my friends. That's ridiculous."  
>It really was no contest for Jade. Cat had been her best friend since kindergarten.<p>

Jade feels nervous more than anything else.

_I'm not ready for this,_ she thinks.  
>Jade West, <em>-no, Jade Oliver, almost,<em> her thoughts interrupt, is getting married, against all odds, to her high school sweetheart.  
>It's too much of a fairytale to be real.<p>

(&)

Cat and Robbie unload in their hotel room.  
>There are two beds, and Robbie asks what type of sleeping arrangement she'd like.<br>She stares at him blankly; so he just gets in his pajamas and slides into one bed.  
>He's surprised when she crawls in next to him.<br>Robbie turns over his head.  
>"Cat, what are you doing?"<br>"Going to bed, silly! Gosh, I love you, but you can be so goofy sometimes, Robbie."  
>His insides produce fireworks: she loves him.<br>It takes all his self-control to jump out the window for joy.  
>"I love you, too, Cat. Don't ever change."<br>"I won't. Goodnight."  
>She kisses him, and then turns off the light on her side of the bed.<br>"Goodnight, Cat."  
>The room goes dark.<p>

(&)

André and Tori are in the same hotel, and on the same floor.  
>There's no question of the sleeping situation; they will be in the same bed.<br>They have sex again, because all this wedding excitement reminds them of their fate in just a few years.  
>They're having a summer wedding, because New York is beautiful at that time of year, and the relationship is all about beauty.<br>"You looked beautiful in your dress today," André tells her after they finished.  
>"Thanks, André. Wait until tomorrow's, though."<p>

(&)

She never makes it down the aisle.  
>Jade West isn't ready for marriage, for commitment, for the idea of spending a life together.<br>And Beck dies one the inside, because his dream of spending his entire life with Jade is hopelessly shattered.  
>Tori helps Jade back into the limo and goes with her to help her collect her things, while Cat, André, and Robbie comfort Beck.<p>

When he comes back to their home, she and all her belongings are gone.  
>He calls her later that night.<br>"Do you want to talk about it?"  
>She swallows everything she has, and says:<br>"No."  
>And as much as he hurts, he understands.<p>

(&)

Again, Robbie feels his grip on Cat slowly being peeled away, finger by finger.  
>She's on the phone all the time with Beck; he knows he shouldn't be jealous, considering the situation Beck is in, but he is all the same.<br>The phone calls get a little longer each day.  
>So it doesn't really surprise him when, on the way home from college, she tells him that she's flying out to Philadelphia to go stay with Beck for a little bit.<p>

His last finger was released; the grip is lost.

She calls a week after she lands to tell him it's over.

(&)

Tori and André find a small home in Brooklyn, and fall in love with it.  
>With their regular gigs down at bars and weddings, they can afford to have it; plus, they've still got money coming in from older recordings.<p>

Of course, they didn't bank on an extra person living with them.

Jade just lets herself in one day when Tori is baking and André's practicing his latest song; worse, she comes bogged down.

Crying, she asks: "I need a place to stay. Please. Let me stay?"  
>And what can they do but accept her into their tiny home.<p>

(&)

Beck falls into Cat's arms when she arrives at his once shared home.  
>She can smell the strong scent of alcohol on his breath.<br>She can't blame him, really.  
>She'd drink too if her fiancé left her on the day of her wedding.<br>"Cat," he says. "She left me, Cat."  
>She holds back her tears.<br>"I know, Beck."

"Was she wrong to do that?"  
>"I…I don't know."<p>

Somewhere along the way when she was nursing him back to health, Beck said:  
>"I really do love you Cat."<br>She's confused, because how can you be ready to promise someone eternity and then love someone else a week later?  
>But she responds anyway:<br>"I love you, Beck."  
>They kiss, and it's wrong for a millisecond when Cat remembers Robbie, but then she pushes it away and gives him.<p>

Beck fucks her hard and thoroughly, and Cat can't help but think:  
><em>Robbie and I never got here. <em>

When she wakes up, she knows that it's the right thing to do is to end it with Robbie.  
>So she does.<p>

Beck welcomes her with open arms, and swears she'll never leave his side.

(&)

Robbie stumbles into a bar.  
>He doesn't realize it's a stripper bar as well.<p>

"Give me a beer, please. I don't care what kind, as long as it lets me forget," he says to the bartender.  
>"Coming right up".<br>While he's waiting, a familiar yet heavily made up face comes up to him.  
><em>Trina.<em>

Trina and all her glory (not) comes up to him, scantily clad in just a bra and boyshorts.  
>"Come on, Robbie, don't you remember me. Come one, baby, let me show you a good time."<p>

He downs the beer the second it comes to him. And he does the same with the next five.  
>He needs them; Trina's giving him a lap dance and she's just too damn attractive.<br>Finally, he gives in to desires and aw, fuck it, he just needs to be fucked and learn how to forget about Cat.

So he follows her to her shitty apartment once her shift is over and gets a thorough fucking.  
>After he finishes releasing pent up frustration and years of waiting for Cat to be ready, he starts talking to Trina.<p>

"She left me, Trina," his words slurring together. "She left me for Beck; he always gets what he wants. And what am I left with?"

She whispers quietly: "You have me."

(&)

Tori and André are the only ones who actually finish college. Everyone else drops out by junior year.

Jade still lives with them, but she pays her part of the rent.  
>Most days she makes friends with a bottle of wine, but she always manages to get to work and earn money when it matters most.<br>It really destroys her when she hears about Beck and Cat.  
>So much that she destroys the blender Tori and André had gotten as her wedding gift.<br>(They gave it to her anyway. She gave it back.)

They send out invitations along with the news of their graduation.

_You have hereby been invited to the wedding of André Harris and Tori Vega.  
>The wedding will take place in Central Park on June 17, 2016 at four o'clock.<br>Please R.S.V.P by April 2, 2016._

When Jade helps seal the envelopes, she can't help but think the invitation is just like them: perfect.

(&)

Beck loves it when Cat wears his shirts, especially his button downs.  
>They hang on her petite frame in such a way that he almost wants to rip them off of her again.<br>Almost.

He keeps a bedside journal for whenever he misses Jade (three years, how can it have been three years already?); he rarely needs it anymore, because he has Cat.  
>Beck was there for Cat when her pill dosage was increased, and when she had to find a new psychiatrist.<br>He was there for her when the diagnosis was borderline personality disorder.  
>He breaks from his musing when he notices she's still not back from the bathroom yet.<p>

"Cat?" He slowly opens the bathroom door; she's sitting on the toilet, a stick (is that what he thinks it is) in her hands, and a cross of tears and happiness on her face.  
>"What's going on?"<br>She finally hands it to him.  
>"I'm pregnant."<p>

He grabs her wrist, takes her to their tiny backyard, and swings her around. She squeals and giggles like the little child she once was.  
>This is the life he always wanted; he wouldn't trade it for anything.<br>He puts her down.  
>"So…" she says.<br>"So…"he says.  
>"Are we going to get married?"<br>"Of course we are, Cat. Marry me?"  
>"Yes."<br>They kiss hungrily, and then:  
>"I guess we should tell the others, huh?"<br>He chuckles in his oh-so-Beck way.  
>"Yeah, we should".<p>

(&)

Trina and Robbie somehow managed to stay in a relationship.  
>They were just two lonely people without anyone else; and despite the fact that they are so far from perfect, they work.<p>

She quits her job; he insisted on at least that.  
>Instead, she manages all his gigs and helps him write his songs.<br>He becomes a relatively successful parody writer; he mocks politicians and makes light of world events.  
>Everyone who's heard him loves him; it's enough for a tour and a CD to be produced.<p>

Robbie doesn't really care about the fame and fortune, as long as he's got Trina by his side.

(&)

It all comes together on June 17, 2016.  
>Tori walks down the makeshift aisle in Central Park; Cat, Jade, and Trina give her encouraging looks.<br>André's simply beaming; she looks beautiful and gorgeous in her simple white gown.  
>The girl he's been dreaming of since sophomore year in high school is finally his, and no one else's.<p>

They slip the rings onto each other's fingers, and proclaim to the world: "I do."

Later, at the reception, Beck and Cat make their announcements.  
>Robbie actually does the ultimate romantic gesture for Trina; on a small separate cake just for her, the words "Will you marry me?" are iced on there.<br>She cries and says yes; he gives her the emerald (she told him once that she wanted to be proposed to with a green stone, because green symbolizes envy, and that's what she wanted everyone to have) ring.

(&)

The next morning, Cat and Beck wake up in their hotel room.  
>They go to the New York City courthouse, fill out some paperwork, and are married in front of a judge.<br>Sure, it's simple and a tad unromantic, but they've both had enough of the fanfare for now.  
>He rests his hand on her small stomach later when they're watching Full House together, and whispers to the baby.<br>"Hey little guy. Or girl. Whatever you are. You've got the best Mommy and Daddy in the whole wide world, you know? You probably can't hear me, but just know that we love you."  
>She kisses the top of his head.<br>"Well, Mr. Oliver, shall we celebrate our marriage?"  
>He smiles.<br>"I think I would like that very much, Mrs. Oliver."

(&)

Robbie and Trina get married six months later in a very small ceremony.  
>It's just their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Harris, and the priest and rabbi in attendance.<br>They exchange a kiss, stomp on the glass, and undo the tie around them.  
>It's perfect for the two of them; what more did they really need?<p>

(&)

Tori and André announce that a little Harris will soon be coming into the world; their child is bound to be a dynamo of the stage.  
>They name her Stephanie Noel Harris; when she opens her mouth to sing later in life, it is the perfect silky blend of her parents' voices.<br>Their life is idyllic and beautiful.

(&)

DJ Michelle Oliver comes into the world with a head full of black hair just like her father's.  
>With his wife and his child encircled in his arms, Beck swears nothing else has felt so right.<p>

(&)

Jade finally moves out of the Harris residence after the marriage.  
>"It's about time I found my own place anyway," she says. "Besides, I was getting annoyed by all the moaning."<br>She meets the right guys, falls in love, but doesn't get married.  
>Well, she did learn from her mistakes after all.<p>

(&)

Oh yeah, and they all lived happily ever after.

**A/N: **Well, this went away from me very quickly. I like the finished product, though; I hope you do too! Title credit goes to Boston by Augustana.  
>For Crissy (), because she's my name (almost) and pairing twin. Go check her out.<br>Review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
